Change of blade
by Ruminiani suzumewa
Summary: pliiiissss! soy nueva tenogan piedad bueno lean y critiquen admitamolos si soy mala en esto Xp
1. comienzo que tons!

Estaba triste, estaba solo, porque se sentia asi, solo fue un momento un momento para pensar en lo que habia pasado.

_Se estrello..._

Se sentia mal por ello, acaso era su culpa..

_Estan en coma..._

Los necesitaba porque ya habia otra desgracia agregada asu lista!perderia maldicion! que diria su familia, sus logros y poco a poco se iria hundiendo en la miseria.

Lagrimas ¿ Porque? ni siquiera los conocia Dios habia jurado no llorar.

Derrepente esa menuda figura entro familiarmente como simpre susurro una palabra para desaparecer sonriendo cinicamente.

Abrio los ojos.. no debia estar loca..aunque.. no debia ser una broma.

Miro su reloj 23 horas y nueve minutos para su apuesta, sonrio, fue tan estupido para acerptar la apuestan sin saber si ellos...

La idea cruzo su mente, se exito en tal solo pensar en eso, su corazon palpito...

Si esto era era malo los haria agachar su cabeza y arrodillarse ante el. no tenia obcion.Se paro pero derrepente un grito de conciencia lo hizo que darse de pie, dudo , pero la duda solo duro un segundo.

Salio de su oficina para dirijirse al laboratorio, sonrio pensando en sus caras al verse de nuevo en el espejo, abrio la puerta y dio ordenes a los que ahi se encontraban, ordeno sacar el proyecto que tenia en mente muchos se miraron asombrados, algunos confundidos,a otros no les importaba pero aquel joven castaño se dirigio asia el para decirle algo que respondion sonriendo con ese toque de orgullo que casi todos, o mejor todos, aborrecian.

Mientras tanto en un hospital japones se recibian ordenes de transportar a los recien llegados pacientes a la no tan famosa empresa.

Aunque se pedia que tenian que quedarse la ordenes fueron claras, estaba todo decidido mientra se integraga a la parte mas secreta del lugar. Volteo a mirar el ricon seriamente y seguir su camino.

Mientras en el rincon una chica de menuda figura sonreia sinceramente...

_Bueno este fue m,i primer fic que emochon! xd-- si se que no entendieron nada. Bue aca les traigo este primer capi bueno algo corto o monse con el tiempo ire poniendo nombre amis personaje (XX ) es fics tendra de TODO o porlomenos todo lo que pueda darle. Si es Beyblade aunque no lo paresca: Un saludo a toda la familia de fanfiction y chau_

_Bye DEJEN REVIEWS pliss! se despide Ruminani Suzumewa. _


	2. Hiromi

Hiromi

By: Ruminari

Al amanecer se levanto de la cama para ir ala cocina y prepararse un café, Dio! 3 de la tarde tanto había dormido se pregunto, volvió a su alcoba para mirar su cama vacía bien esos dos se habían ido, ni siquiera les preocupo despedirse, pero como sabia bien todos los hombres eran unos malditos, bueno no todos, en fin , se preparo para una nueva jornada en su trabajo.

Entro sin muchos ánimos, su escritorio le hizo recordar que tenia el oficio mas común, secretaria, entre una fila de personas que tomaban llamadas y atendian personas ella solo se tiro en su aciento para comensar con lo mas emocionante que puede hacer un secretaria, contestar llamadas.

Ala hora del almoherzo, donde todos los empleados dejaban con dudas a sus clientes y se paraban frente a ellos para salir y perderse en el pasillo, ella despidio a su cliente con su falsa sonrisa en su rostro para luego irse como los demas al entrar a la caferia, su pelea mental entre un pesazo de pizza o un gran sándwich , fue interrumpida por un grupo de personas todas vestidas de laboratorio dejaban sus almuerzos para volar al ascensor.

**Debe ser un buen experimento**- dijo una compañera

**Ah! Pero si esta gastando dinero será mejor que me busque otro empleo, esta en quiebra y tiene tiempo para estas cosas.**

Silo se es lastimoso que la BBA este denuevo en quiebra, y el nuevo dueño era Akira sobrino nieto del señor Dickenson, Akira que contaba con 16 años comenso a muy temprana edad sin poder salir a divertirse como los otros niños, anduvo entre libros o tutores, su padre trabajaba en un extraño experimento, que por años habia sido secreto le fue rebelado de una forma muy clara, e incluso llego a tomar parte, pero ahora ya nole interesaba ser como los demás, que tanto había recriminado a su padre, sino que ya no le interesaban esas cosas, y por si alguien le preguntaba su nombre no respondia o simplemente echaba la culpa a sus padres, pues bien demostro tener el talento necesario para dirigir la BBA aunque muchos la subestimaron por ser una chica.

Aunque se preguntada en que trabajaba hoy despejo sus preguntas al volver a su trabajo. El cliente le estaba, y ella lo noto desde el primer momento, echando ojo depuse de unos cuantos roces de mano y unas cuantas miradas el cliente dijo:

**Te gustaria ir a algun sitio**

**-Perdon?**

**-Site gustaria salir'** dijo este subiendo un poco mas la voz

**-Bien con sexo o sin sexo**- estaba harta de los rodeos primero le ponian una cita romantica como la de las películas y a la hora ya la querían llevar ala cama.

El hombre sonrio y afirmo con la cabeza.

'Bien en mi casa a las 11 esta es mi direccion, el hombre dio gracias y se alejo mientras contaba las horas para verse con esa ardiente mujer.

Bueno pero asi era como se pasaba la vida, asi era la vida de Hiromi.

Bien este es segundo capi y se que les deje a todos con la duda pero pueden esribir a mi correo rumisuwa1516yahoo.es Bien en el Proxy capi se aclaran varia cosas.

Bye cuidense.


End file.
